sueños que se hacen realidad
by Samantha Maslow17
Summary: Bella has a dream that makes her love this boy... you know the rest


Sueños que se hacen realidad

por samantha-cullen0302

Bueno hola chicos esta es mi primera fanfic la estaba haciendo en ingles pero no sabía que poner entonces la hice en español tal vez un día la ponga en ingles, yo se que la historia al principio va a estar aburrida pero tengo que poner esta información para que entiendan la historia mejor por favor si les gusta dejen un comentario para que escriba mas yo se que a muchas personas no les va a gustar pero esta historia está basada en una historia personal por su servidora no todo lo que pongo me paso a mi tengo que inventar poquito para que la historia sea más interesante

Espero que les guste

esta es una historia en donde bella tiene este raro sueño de el chico en que se sienta al lado en mate y ciencias y que no conoce muy bien y que la llevaran a embarazosas y románticas situaciones

Capitulo 1: escuela

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la escuela empezó. Desde el primer día de escuela tu podías decir quién era buena o mala persona, yo sabía que a muchas personas no les iba a caer bien porque era la niña nueva y casi no conocía a nadie, hice unos cuantos amigos en el último mes incluso enemigos, no sé porque no les caía bien, mis amigas dijeron porque estaban celosas o porque yo solo era la niña nueva y rara, yo creía la segunda pero no la primera, yo no era tan bonita, tampoco digo que soy fea, soy regular, yo nunca había tenido novio, pero todos me decían lo mismo.

Este no era mi primer año en Forks Washington, yo vine aquí el año pasado pero como yo antes vivía en México no sabía mucho ingles y me tuvieron que poner en clases especiales, en casa para que aprendiera, lo aprendí muy rápido, y ahora estoy en clases regulares.

Voy a entrar a preparatoria en el primer grado, estaba nerviosa el primer día porque pensé que no iba a tener amigos, pero desde el primer día encontré mi mejor amiga: Alice, ella es muy buena y bonita es muy amable y le gusta ir de compras mucho.

Bueno ahora volvamos con mis amigos y enemigos  
Mis amigos son: Ángela, Samanta, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Mike, Jacob y Alice, a todos ellos Alice me los presento y me cayeron bien pero algunas de las personas que Alice me presento eran muy malas con migo y no sé porque.  
Están son estas personas: Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren y Leah ellas no eran muy amigas de Alice solo conocidas pero ellas me detestaban mucho y hacían mi vida imposible, yo hacia todo lo posible para ignorarlas, ya no me molestaban tan malo como lo hacían al principio del año.

Al menos ya había pasado el peor periodo del día: educación física, no es que no me guste la clase es solo que no tengo la coordinación de manos y pies, soy muy torpe me caigo con cualquier cosa que este en el piso o el piso mismo.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia mi casillero para sacar mis libros de matemáticas ¡esa clase si la odio! No solo porque es mate si no que la maestra es muy gruñona y muy enojona.

Fui al salón, recogí un papel del escritorio de la maestra Kelly y me fui a sentar en mi lugar.  
Todos estaban platicando Alice me estaba esperando en su lugar, deje mis cosas y fui a platicar un poquito sobre lo que íbamos a hacer este viernes, el viernes siempre teníamos pillamadas en la casa de Alice, Ángela, Samantha o en la mía este viernes le tocaba Alice, cuando teníamos pillamadas en su casa no nos podíamos dormir, Alice nos ponía a tener carreras de quien come jarabe de chocolate más rápido, ella siempre ganaba, por supuesto, pero como nos tomábamos una botella entera estábamos tan imperativas que no podíamos dormir hasta las 3:00 am y jugábamos a un montón de cosas.

La campana sonó, regrese a mi asiendo y empecé a hacer mi trabajo.

15 minutos después de que la campana sonó entro mi compañero de clases: Edward Cullen, el es el gemelo de Alice, Alice me lo presento un viernes en una pillamada en su casa, no me hablaba mucho desde el primer día que lo conocí, su única palabra fue: "hola" desde ese entonces no nos hablamos, para nada, pero como él se sienta al lado mío solo hablamos cuando tenemos algo en equipo o así.

El es el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela, todos querían salir con él o sentarse a su lado, al principio del año nos podíamos sentar con quien quisiéramos, pero después de unos días nos pusieron un lugar para sentarnos, todos estaban bien excepto por Edward él hablaba mucho con todas las personas del salón, es por eso que lo cambiaron con cada niño del salón hasta que se sentó con migo porque nunca me hablaba, la verdad no se qué tiene de bonito, digo yo sé que si esta guapo pero tal vez muy guapo para mis gustos la verdad no me gustaba, para nada, así que solo me quedaba callada y hacia mi trabajo.

La clase se termino más rápido de lo que creía, la campana sonó, recogí mis cosas y fui a ponerlas en mi casillero y agarre mi mochila con mi tarea y cosas.

Fui a afuera hacia mi camioneta, tenía una camioneta chevy color rojo, no me gustaba mucho pero tan siquiera servía.

Alice y Edward estaban en su volvo, yo me fui primero y luego me siguió Alice, ella era mi vecina, ella vivía como unas 3 casas a la derecha, llegue a mi casa agarre mi mochila y mis cosas, le dije adiós a Alice y fui adentro a mi casa.

Fui arriba a poner mis cosas en mi cuarto y hacer mi tarea, cuando termine decidí que era hora de hacer la cena, esta noche voy a hacer espagueti y albóndigas,  
Es el favorito de Charlie; Charlie es mi papa, el es vendedor de carros con su amigo Billy Black el papa de de mi amigo Jacob Black, Jacob y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos casi nunca nos vemos y el está muy ocupado con sus amigos en la push.

Puse la mesa y cuando ya casi estaba terminando el timbre sonó "pasa papa está abierto." Grite.

"Hola Bella, mmm, huele delicioso ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?"Me pregunto

"No, está bien ya termine, siéntate te daré tu plato" le dije rápido, no quería herir sus sentimientos por que el no cocina muy bien que digamos y no quería estar enferma en la mañana.

Le di su plato, me serví y fui a sentarme en la silla enfrente de Charlie; comimos en silencio, cuando termine fui a lavar mi plato y luego el de Charlie, no me di cuenta de cuando Charlie se fue pero el ya estaba en el sillón viendo baseball, cuando termine lavando los platos fui a decirle a Charlie buenas noches.

"Buenas noches papa." dije fingiendo un bostezo

"Buenas noches cariño que duermas bien." dijo sonriéndome

"igual tu." grite desde el último escalón de las escaleras, fui al baño a tomar una ducha cuando, termine fui a mi cuarto a ponerme mi pijama y fui a la computadora por una hora o 2 a chatear con Alice y Samantha, Para ver que íbamos a hacer el viernes en la pillamada

B3ll-Swm dice:  
Hola chicas, ¿de qué me perdí?

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
Nada, acabamos de empezar, estábamos hablando ¡de chicos!

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Si, Robert pattison esta guapísimo ¿no crees?

B3ll-Swm dice:  
La verdad no, no creo que este guapísimo, ¡ustedes ya saben que a mí no me gusta nadie!

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
¡Oh por favor! te tiene que gustar alguien, ¡dime porfa quien te gusta!

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Si, tiene que haber alguien en el mundo que te guste

B3ll-Swm dice:  
¿Vamos a hablar de chicos o vamos a hacer planes para la pillamada?

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
Ok, ok, primero vamos a molestar a Edward como siempre, luego vamos a ver películas, luego mi carrera anual de quien come jarabe más rápido y algo nuevo, ¡jugar verdad o castigo!, ¿bueno que les parece?

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Me parece bien, ¿qué películas vamos a ver?

B3ll-Swm dice:  
¡Todo menos crepúsculo!

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
Lo siento bella pero ¡esa es la mejor película de todo el mundo! También Harry Potter 3, pero no puedo creer que no te guste crepúsculo ¿qué tiene de malo?

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Si no lo puedo creer es la mejor película y ¡Edward es un guapetón!  
Mas te vale que te guste : [

B3ll-Swm dice:  
¡No es que no me gusta es que ya la he visto un montón de veces!, ¿oye llevo galletas?

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
¡Sí! Me encantan tus galletas de chocolate

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
¡Yo creo que tu pasta es mejor!

B3ll-Swm dice:  
Ok, ok voy a traer los 2 ¿algo más?

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
No, creo que ya es todo solo necesitamos papitas como unos doritos

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Yo puedo traerlos tu quieres doritos ¿y tu bella?

B3ll-Swm dice:  
¡Yo quiero cheetos! y salsa

Alice-the fashionista dice:  
Ok bueno ya me tengo que ir, Edward quiere usar la compu

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Si yo = me tengo que ir

B3ll-Swm dice:  
Ok las veo mañana, bye

Alice-the-fashionista dice:  
Bye, ¡las quiero!

Samantha-de-pattison101 dice:  
Bye, ¡cuídense!

Cuando termine apague la computadora y me fui a dormir

Capitulo 2: Sueño

Desde que me mude a los U.S no he soñado mucho, solo cuando es algo importante o cuando como mucho dulce antes de ir a dormir, para mi sorpresa hoy tuve un sueño.

Estaba en un salón de clases con todos mis amigos todos estaban platicando y yo estaba sola sentada en mi pupitre, pero luego entro un ángel, su pelo todo alborotado y rojizo, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda y me estaba sonriendo; pronto lo reconocí, el era Edward Cullen, se sentó al lado mío y me dijo  
"hola Bella te ves hermosa."  
Yo me quede boquiabierta y empecé a sonrojar, quería responderle pero no podía encontrar suficiente aire para responderle, el entonces me dijo  
"quieres ser mi novia"  
Yo solo moví mi cabeza diciendo que si, y el luego tomo mi rostro y se inclino a besarme.

¡No lo podía creer! Me beso en frente do todos mis amigos y maestro, luego se alego un poco para decirme "te amo."

Desperté al sonido de mi alarma, la apague.  
"¿Que fue eso?" me dije a mi misma, ¿porque soñé sobre él?, pero cuando me acorde de el tuve una extraña sensación como electroshocks pasando por mi cuerpo, y yo sabía esa sensación: amor

Pero, pero ¡porque! ¡Ese era solo un sueño no significa nada! ¡A mí no me gusta el! ¿O sí? Pero mi cuerpo solo respondió con más amor por él.  
Mire el reloj, eran las 7:00am, decidí que era hora de levantarme, fui a mi closet a elegir la ropa que me iba a poner hoy, ¿cuál es el color favorito de Edward? ¡Ah! deja de pensar en el ¡solo cámbiate!

Luego de cambiarme, fui abajo a comer cereal, Charlie ya se había ido le gusta ir temprano para que los carros estén lavados cuando clientes vengan, como si alguien fuera a comprar un carro aquí en esta pequeña ciudad.  
Cuando termine de comer lave mis platos y fui a mi camioneta.

Cuando llegue a la escuela fui a la cafetería a encontrarme con Alice, me senté en nuestra mesa, pero después lo vi., mi ángel con sus ojos color esmerada y su cabello estaba exactamente como en mi sueño, no me di cuenta de cuándo pero lo estaba mirando y baba estaba escurriendo de mi boca, la quite, y lo seguí mirando, esta que él me miro a mi también, sonroje y mire hacia el otro lado.

Me agarro mirándolo ¡que embarazoso! ¿Yo le gusto? ¿Qué tal si no?, ¿oh dios porque mi haces esto a mí? ¡Este debería de ser el mejor año de escuela de mi vida! Ahora voy a estar babeando toda la hora de mate y ciencias que voy a reprobar o ¡tal vez poner en los trabajos por accidente que me gusta!  
¡Ah! Esto solo apesta.

Capitulo 3: ángel  
Punto de vista de Edward

Bueno hasta aquí llegue por ahora, ¿les gusta?, No les gusta, lo aman, ¿lo detestan? Déjenme un comentario para inspirarme ¡por favor! Con cariño  
Sam:]


End file.
